The Killer Imaginary
by CyneCivetLeonhard
Summary: Sebuah buku tua yang terkutuk. 'Ibu akan memberikanmu boneka baru lagi, Elizabeth'.. Don't like don't read! Leave me review :3


Fanfic Naruto

Special Request from : Civet Leonhard

Author : N.P.N-11CC (Cyne C. Leonhard)

Rated : T

Genre : Horror

Main Chara : Sakura H. n' Sasuke U.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story By : Cyne Leonhard

Warn : If you don't like this fic, please don't read! OOC (maybe), Typo, Gaje, OC and ect. SASUKE POV.

9 September 2009, at 08.00 p.m.

SASUKE'S POV

Fuh, ini hari yang benar-benar sangat melelahkan. Banyak sekali kasus yang menunggu untuk di selesaikan. Salah satunya adalah, ledakan yang terjadi di Konoha Mall 10 tahun yang lalu. Ku rebahkan tubuhku yang memang sudah pegal ini ke sofa empuk berwarna keemasan di dalam kamarku. Ku pejamkan mataku sejenak, hingga ternyata aku jatuh ke bawah alam sadarku...

...

...

...

''Engh- dimana ini?'' Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Ku rasakan nyeri yang teramat pada seluruh tubuhku. Kepalaku juga agak pening. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

''Hiks... Hiks...'' Terdengar suara tangisan pelan, namun memilukan. Tunggu! Aku ingat sesuatu! Ini seperti cerita dari sebuah buku yang ku baca di perpustakaan tadi siang. Entah mengapa, tapi aku merasa kejadian ini sama seperti kejadian yang tercetak di buku yang tak berjudul itu pada halaman pertamanya.

Apa-apaan ini? Ini pasti mimpi! Ya, ini hanya mimpi! Ku tepuk pipiku dengan tanganku, bermaksud meyakinkan diriku kalau ini hanya mimpi belaka.

Tetapi, beberapa kalipun aku melakukannya, hanya satu reaksinya, sakit. Berarti ini bukan mimpi? Tidak! Ini pasti mimpi!

Ku putuskan untuk berhenti bertindak bodoh dan berkonsentrasi. Berkonsentrasi agar aku bisa keluar dari bangunan yang nampaknya seperti mall ini, eh? Ya, ini sebuah mall, terlihat dari banyaknya toko-toko yang memadati bangunan ini dan eskalator di hadapanku.

Namun, jangan kalian harap bangunan mall ini seperti mall pada umumnya. Di mana mall menjadi tempat yang sangat menyenangkan dan membuat orang lain betah. Mall yang sekarang ku lihat ini sungguh sangat tak layak di sebut mall. Lantainya yang dulunya putih sekarang sudah kecoklatan begini. Banyak lumut yang menempel.

Dindingnya juga demikian. Kotor dan ehm- ya menjijikan. Penerangannya pun seadanya. Oh, ayolah! Mengapa aku malah membahas tentang mall ini. Yang harus ku fikirkan dan lakukan adalah keluar dari mall ini secepatnya!

Ku langkahkan kakiku ke sembarang arah, alasannya karena aku tidak tahu di mana pintu keluar berada. Dan aku mencoba menenangkan diriku.

Sesaat aku merasakan ada langkah yang mengikutiku, ku tengokan kepalaku ke belakang, nihil. Tak ada apapun, tapi...

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki! Langkahnya terdengar pelan dan lambat, namun karena keadaan bangunan ini sepi, langkah tersebut terdengar sangat jelas.

''Ada orang disana? Tolong aku!''

Deg!

Ku tengokan lagi kepalaku ke sebelah kiri, dan aku mendapati seorang wanita mengenakan kemeja yang tidak tertutup sempurna berwarna merah maron serta rok pendek selutut berwarna senada. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda dan agak berantakan. Wajahnya pun pucat.

''Siapa kau?'' Tanyaku mundur selangkah. Kini aku semakin waspada dengan keadaan dan tempat ini.

''Jangan takut, kau pasti juga terjebak di dalam sinikan? Kita sama-sama terjebak disini!'' Kata wanita tadi berusaha meyakinkanku.

''Apa maksudmu? Darimana kau tahu aku terjebak disini?'' Tanyaku dengan bodohnya.

''Tentu saja karena aku juga terjebak disini! Aku tidak dapat menemukan pintu keluarnya. Tempat ini sangat mengerikan.'' Kata wanita itu lagi. Sepertinya ia lumayan tahu banyak tentang tempat aneh ini. Dan kurasa aku mulai bisa mempercayainya...

...

...

...

'' Jadi, siapa namamu?'' Tanyaku pada wanita yang kini bersandar pada tembok di sebelahku.

''Ah, namaku Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Kau?'' Tanya nya balik padaku. Sakura Haruno? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu... Tapi... Ah! Sudahlah!

''Aku Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha,'' Kataku membalas pandangan matanya.

''Hm, baiklah Sasuke. Aku harap kita berdua bisa berteman dan keluar dari bangunan mengerikan ini.'' Kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan tangannya padaku. Bermaksud menyalamiku.

''Hn.'' Ku jawab seadanya sambil menjabat balik tangannya. Dingin. Tangan Sakura terasa sangat dingin, ya aku tidak heran kalau tangannya sedingin ini. Tentu saja, di sini tak ada apapun!

''Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di tempat ini Sasuke?'' Tanya Sakura lagi.

''Entahlah. Yang ku ingat saat itu aku lelah dan tertidur, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan nyeri di seluruh tubuhku, dan akhirnya aku terbangun di tempat ini, kau?'' Wow, aku takjub! Bagaimana tidak? Baru kali ini aku berbicara dengan kata sebanyak itu pada seseorang! Baiklah aku sudah terlalu berlebihan.

''Persis seperti kau. Namun sebelum tertidur, aku membaca sebuah buku tanpa judul. Buku tua, kertasnya pun sudah menguning.'' Jelasnya. Bingo (?)

''Aku juga membaca buku tua tersebut! Buku tanpa judul yang memang sudah tak layak untuk dibaca.'' Kataku yang terkejut dengan penuturan Sakura. Apakah itu berarti, buku tua tersebut...

''Buku itu ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!'' Kataku bersamaan dengan Sakura. Lalu kami berpandangan dan menghela nafas.

''Apa kau membaca buku itu sampai selesai, Sasuke?'' Tanya Sakura lagi. (Sakura banyak nanya ya?-di gampar Saku FC)

''Hm, tidak. Hanya sampai halaman pertama, karena aku banyak pekerjaan. Bagaimana dengan kau?'' Tanyaku balik.

''Aku sudah membaca buku tersebut sampai halaman 99'' Tutur Sakura.

''Halaman 99? Jauh juga ya. Bagaimana cerita pada halaman itu?'' Tanyaku pada Sakura.

''A-'' belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba ada suara lain yang menyelanya.

''Kakak...'' Terdengar suara anak kecil yang mengejutkan kami berdua. Spontan aku dan Sakura menoleh. Bola mataku menangkap sesosok anak kecil perempuan dengan rambut pirang ikalnya yang di ikat dua, ia memakai baju gaun berenda berwarna cerah, namun kotor oleh warna merah? Wajahnya putih pucat dengan darah di sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya. Matanya nampak putih tak ada apapun. Di tangannya ada boneka yang seperti boneka chukky?

''Aku kesepian... Ayo temani aku...'' Suara paraunya kembali ia perdengarkan. Tuhan! Ini cukup untuk membuatku rasanya ingin kabur dari sini sekarang juga. Mungkin aku tak bisa menjelaskan apapun lagi tentang anak kecil itu. Terlalu mengerikan, hingga aku tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

''Elizabeth, apakah tidak cukup boneka yang ada di tanganmu itu sayang?''

Deg!

Ku tolehkan dengan cepat padanganku ke samping. Sakura... Dia... Berbicara dengan anak kecil tersebut? Segera ku ambil langkah seribu, jika saja tak ada rantai yang tiba-tiba melilit tubuhku dengan sangat kencang.

''Tidak. Aku ingin boneka baru. Boneka ini jelek!'' Anak kecil yang bernama Elizabeth tadi pun melemparkan boneka yang ia pegang tadi. Ku akui boneka tersebut sangat mengerikan!

''Baiklah. Ibu beri kau boneka yang baru ya sayang?'' Kata Sakura mendekat kearahku. Pandangannya yang semula lembut, sekarang berubah menjadi tanpa ekspresi dengan senyum mengerikan tersungging di bibir merahnya.

Ku lihat Elizabeth tersenyum senang, namun menurutku tetap saja mengerikan!

''Sasuke~Kun. Anakku ingin boneka yang baru...'' Kata Sakura pelan dan serak. Ia menggerakan tangannya menelusuri wajahku sampai ke leherku. Bisa ku rasakan tubuhku merinding dan menegang seketika.

''Dan nampaknya, ia menyukaimu...'' Ia berbisik pelan di telingaku.

''Maukah kau memberikannya boneka yang baru?'' Tanya Sakura lagi. Bisa ku rasakan tangannya mengelus-elus pipiku.

''H..hen..hentikan!'' Tegasku sambil berkeringat dingin. Aku berusaha melepaskan ikatan rantai yang melilit tubuhku ini.

''Ahahahahaha. Kau lucu sekali Sasuke~Kun. Aku jadi semakin gemas... Ucapkan salam terakhirmu ya~, Elizabeth bukan gadis yang suka menunggu lho...''

...

...

...

Dan setelah itu, tak ada yang kurasakan lagi. Semua... Tak terasa... Hampa...

...

...

...

END OF SASUKE'S POV

...

...

...

9 September 2009, at 09.09 p.m.

''Tidakkk!'' Teriakan seorang wanita memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi itu. Wanita itu tidak sendiri di ruangan tersebut. Ada 3 orang lelaki bersamanya, namun mereka bertiga hanya terdiam, tak mampu bicara.

''Ibu...'' Seorang lelaki berucap dari mulutnya yang hanya diam sedari tadi.

''Ini tidak mungkin! SASUKE! BANGUN SASUKE! KAU MENDENGAR IBU KAN? CEPAT BANGUN!'' Wanita tadi mengguncang-guncangkan sesosok tubuh yang terbaring dan terbujur kaku tanpa aura kehidupan di hadapannya. Uchiha Sasuke.

''Ibu, tenanglah... Kita harus bisa merelakannya!'' Kata seorang lelaki. Rambut panjangnya di ikat ke belakang. Raut wajah kesedihan juga terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

''Tenanglah kau disana. Sasuke.'' 4 kata yang terdengar jelas getaran di setiap suku katanya, terlontar dari bibir lelaki paruh baya. Uchiha Fugaku.

...

...

...

News, 10 september 1999

Terjadi ledakan hebat di Konoha Mall, malam tadi, tepatnya pada tanggal 9 september 1999, pada pukul 09.09 p.m. Dalam tragedi tersebut, menewaskan 2 orang yang di ketahui adalah seorang ibu dan anaknya. Korban pertama, Sakura Haruno wanita berusia 29 tahun, seorang pengacara dan sang anak yang di ketahui bernama Haruno Elizabeth berusia 9 tahun...

...

...

...

Halaman 99, Penutup...

'Jika kau sudah membaca buku ini, kau tak akan bisa lepas dari buku ini. Buku ini adalah buku yang akan mengantarkanmu pada kehidupan kekal dan abadi... Kau tau? Kau akan terjebak dalam mimpi burukmu sendiri, bertemu seseorang yang akan memberikan ke abadian pada kisah hidupmu, dan mengalami apa yang diceritakan dalam buku ini. Buku tak berjudul. Kau ingin tau apa judul dari buku ini? 'The Killer Imaginary'. Buku terkutuk yang akan membunuhmu. Kau akan terbunuh, oleh khayalanmu sendiri... Selamat berpetualang, nikmatilah sisa hidupmu...''

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

9 september 2010, at 09.09 a.m.

''Eh? Buku apa itu?'' Kata seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik sambil memungut sebuah buku tua, berwarna keemasan.

''Na.. Naruto~Kun? Buku apa itu?'' Tanya wanita berambut indigo di sebelahnya.

''Entahlah. Aku tidak tau. Ya sudah kita ambil saja! Ayo Hinata~chan, kita pulang!'' Kata lelaki bernama Naruto tadi sambil membawa buku tersebut.

'Ibu akan memberikanmu boneka baru lagi, Elizabeth...'

~*~*~*~ FIN ~*~*~*~

A/N : bagaimana? Cyne jadi takut bneran abis nulis nih fic *==||* pleaseee, leave me review ya XD or You can Leave me flame :P

come on! I waiting u review *^^*

salam hangat, manis, dan tercinta (?)

With love,

~*~ Cyne C. Leonhard ~*~


End file.
